Scarred For Life
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: AU: Ethan was on his way to a successful career as a doctor. He was ready to go on with his life, and spend his love on the the girl of his dreams. But when the horror of a professor sinks into him, it pulls Ethan and everything he worked so hard for into a huge hole of trauma. Will he ever get back on his feet? Rated T/M for sexual abuse and swearing.
1. The First Day

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a brand new story to kick off the weekend! Awesome, right? I KNOW!  
**

**So this came to me while watching some hospital show on TV when I was bored the other day. My mind whirled with ideas, resulting to this. So thank you TV! You are amazing... Lol!**

**I couldn't quite think of a pairing for this, but I decided this to be an Ethara with a dash of a bromance Bethan. Of course, these two pairings will take a huge part in Ethan's life, especially after this. This will be a huge drama story, and one of those Hurt/Comfort stories that give you those...tingles. Or at least, I hope it does. **

**This is an AU story, everyone non-supernatural and in their mid twenties..sorta. The age difference is sorta the same though. Ethan is 21, Benny is 22, Rory is 22, Erica is 25 and Sarah is 24. Erica and Sarah are in college, but just finishing up the semester. Personalities are roughly the same though, although Ethan is kinda insecure in this one. And yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, and you know that. Don't own the fantastic characters or actors/actresses as well, but be honest; they are the best cast I have ever seen. Seriously! So well chosen. But I do own the plot, and that is pretty much it. So yeah!**

**Drop a review, and I hope you like this story! It is the ONLY story that I don't already know where it's going. I always plan ahead, but I decide to take a risk with not doing that and seeing what will spiral! Lol!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Scarred For Life: Chapter 1: The First Day

* * *

Ethan, Rory and Benny stood at the coffee shop, ordering some pastries and a bunch of coffee as they sat down at a free table. Benny smiled.

"I cannot believe it. We're free, and we are going to take down the world's problems and obstacles like the awesome people we are!" Benny exclaimed, Ethan coming back with their food as Rory hi fived Benny. Ethan chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"You mean you will. I have to go to the hospital to help people survive. Besides, you still have college." Ethan said. Benny looked at him. "And you don't?" Ethan blushed. "Well, kinda. I might be spending my days at the hospital though." He said, bringing the hospital back up as he smiled beneath his coffee cup. Rory's eyes widened.

"Wait, you got the job?" He said. Benny almost dropped his coffee as Ethan hinted a small, dimpled smile that seemed to answer his friends' questions. Benny grinned as he proposed a toast. The boys laughed as they toasted and drank their coffees. Benny took a bite out of his bagel as he grinned.

"Congrats dude. When do you start?" Ethan shrugged as he took a bite out of the croissant roll he was eating. "Um, I am pretty sure it is next week on Monday. I am only on internship as a surgeon, and they had hired a supervisor for me and a professor for me. It is...exhilarating." He said dreamily as Rory grinned.

"Good job! You got plans for the future my friend!" He said happily as he too ate some bread. Benny nodded. "He's right." He added. Ethan rolled his eyes playfully.

"And you don't? Benny, you are studying to be a lawyer. Rory, a computer designer. Things we never knew we would be while we were in highschool. Isn't that just awesome?" He asked excitingly. Benny smiled. "Good point my friend. Maybe you can be a psychologist as well." He joked, shooting a smile at his best bud. Ethan smiled.

"Thanks guys. The support really means a lot to me." Rory's eyes brightened up as he read his phone. Ethan shot him a curious look, as with Benny, and Rory smiled.

"If you must know, it was Erica. She said that she and Sarah are finishing up their second semester at the university and are coming to Whitechapel from Calgary as soon as the first plane takes off. We could see them in the next two weeks or so." Ethan's eyes lit up excitingly as he grinned.

He and Sarah were on some sort of long distance relationship, but were still going strong. They loved each other to world's end, and they were meant to be. Rory and Erica have the same relationship. As for Benny, he was trying to find that special someone to call his own. He just didn't know who yet.

"That is great! E, you could tell Sarah!" Benny said happily. Ethan nodded.

"Of course. This is gonna be a journey for all of us." He said, ready for the road ahead.

He didn't know how much his statement actually meant.

* * *

Ethan was buttoning the white doctor jacket as he looked at the name tag on his jacket.

_Dr. Ethan Morgan_

He smiled fondly of it as he tapped it softly. It was a dream true that he was here, and he was glad that he could live his dream. Footsteps were heard in the background as Ethan turned around and gave his best smile.

Standing in front of him was a man, probably in is forties, with wavy brown hair that shagged above his eye. He was tall, and Ethan saw that on his badge, he was his supervisor, as he read in the brochure he got. He smiled warmly at Ethan.

The girl however had cold eyes that sent shivers down Ethan's spine. Her badge was inscribed as a professor, so Ethan figured that she was his professor, which made him sorta uncomfortable. She had straight, black hair, and looked kinda like Sarah, but different.

Ethan's thoughts were interrupted by the tall man, who extended his hand at Ethan. Ethan shook his hand firmly as the professor tightened her hands around a clipboard, looking like she was hugging it in some way. The man smiled.

"Hello Mr. Morgan." He said, his voice kind and low. "I am Dr. Peter Gavin, and I'm your supervisor. This here, is Professor Hannah Price. She is going to be your professor. She will teach you a bit about doctoring here in Whitechapel Heart, and will be your ticket to joining this team. But by the looks of it, you already seem like you are already prepared for this job. Which makes me very pleased." Dr. Gavin said warmly. Ethan extended his hand to shake Professor Price's hand, but instead, Professor Price went for a hug. Her hug sent shivers through Ethan as she grinned rather coldly.

"Hello Mr. Morgan!" She chirped. "It is a pleasure to have you on our team. The people at Whitechapel Heart make sure that everyone is safe and loved." She said, emphasizing the word 'loved.' Ethan nodded nervously.

"Thank you Professor Price. Dr. Gavin. It is my pleasure to be here." Ethan said formally. Dr. Gavin gave a lighthearted chuckle. "As with us. Your records say you are a A student who is active during classes and is indescribably smart. And according to your test that you took before coming here, you got the highest score any intern here ever received. You should be very proud Dr. Morgan." He said kindly.

The words sunk through Ethan, and it certainly made him feel good. Professor Price smiled.

"You are going to meet with me every day after your work ends." She decided. "I think it would be good to talk to someone around your age about your experience on the job and your personal life as well." She said quite seductively. Ethan nodded as sweat beaded his forehead.

"Of course. It would be amazing Professor Price." He said happily. Professor Price traced Ethan's badge as she smiled fondly at the younger doctor. Ethan didn't seem to like her all to well, but he guessed he had to live with it.

Dr. Gavin talked Ethan into a bunch of protocols and went through his schedule as Ethan smiled. This was absolutely thrilling.

After lunch, Ethan finally got his first patient. He was supposed to be a kidney donor to someone else, so Ethan was in charge of doing the kidney transplant.

Ethan was nervous of course since he was dealing with someone else and their body. One mistake could mean the end of the patient's life. But he focused on the positives as Ethan carefully did the procedure, removing the kidney and was in the middle of stitching him back together. Dr. Gavin looked fondly at Ethan as he grinned.

When the job was complete, Ethan couldn't feel more happier. He successfully completed his first assignment, and he did it with skill [As Benny would put it.]. Dr. Gavin walked into the locker room as he smiled, putting his arm around Ethan's back.

"Congratulations Dr. Morgan, with your first assignment. I don't think I ever saw a young man in the surgery room who knew what he was doing. And it is only your first day!" Ethan blushed as he unbuttoned his jacket and put it in his locker. Ethan smiled. "Thank you Dr. Gavin. This means a lot to me. Thanks for giving me the opportunity." He said humbly. Dr. Gavin laughed.

"You are so modest Ethan." He joked. "You are an exceptional surgeon, and will exceed in your doctor activities. You are amazing Ethan, and your internship won't last long when we hire you as a real doctor here." He said sincerely, making Ethan's cheeks heat up slightly. Dr. Gavin looked at his face and smiled softly.

"You are red Mr. Morgan. Are you okay?" Ethan smiled.

"I am sir. Just a rising blood pressure that results from extreme nerves or extreme embarrassment. Or because the body cannot handle such praise and feels incredibly amazing." He said, a laugh in his voice. Dr. Gavin smiled as he patted Ethan's back. Ethan adjusted the collar on his green checkered shirt and slipped on a grey sweater vest.

"See? You will be just fine Dr. Morgan. And have fun with Professor Price." He said as he exited the room.

Ethan's spirits soared through him as he was ecstatic. He was complimented on the first day, and he was on the way to becoming a great doctor. What could be better? Ethan didn't know.

But what he did know is that he was going to work as hard to become the person he wanted to be.

Ethan walked through the halls as walked to Professor Price's office. He took a breath and walked into the modern office. It was white, a lot of white. There was a cool couch and awesome abstract arts that inspired Ethan in some way. In the middle of the room was Professor Price, who had changed into a slim cocktail dress that sent a lump through Ethan's throat. He smiled kindly.

"Good afternoon Professor Price. I love your office." He gushed, smiling kindly. Professor Price's smile was rather cold though as she grinned at Ethan.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan. I appreciate you coming." She said in a mock kindness. Ethan sensed the sarcasm in her voice as he nodded uneasily.

"Um..so I did my first surgery today with a kidney donor. It was simple, but I feel so good about it-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Professor Price asked. Ethan gulped. "Y-Yes." He said shakily. "B-But I rather not talk about it here if you know what I-I mean Professor Price." He added, his voice cracking. Professor Price sent an eerie laugh Ethan's way.

"Oh please!" She smiled as her voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "Call me Hannah." She said seductively. Ethan gulped, starting to feel an uncomfortable sensation through him. Ethan nodded shakily. "You have a first name?" Ethan nodded. "E-Ethan." He answered. Hannah smiled. "Pretty name for a pretty boy." Ethan started to feel uneasy around Hannah, so he forced a feeble smile as he nodded his head fearfully.

"Yeah, Hannah. I have to go n-now. My friend is returning from work, and I need to p-pick him up..." He lied, trailing off as Hannah traced her finger on Ethan's cheek. She smiled.

"Oh Ethie." She said, using a new nickname now. "You may have all those A's on your report card, but if you wanna pass this class, you have to do exactly what I say. You don't have to tell anyone what happens here, and if you utter a word about this, or if a single question is stated about what I am going to do, you not only will flunk my course, but I will make sure you never EVER handle medicine ever again." She said coldly.

Ethan knew that something bad was going to happen if he disobeyed, so he nodded shakily, sweat dripping now. He tended to be nervous and rushed when pressured, and this certainly seemed to be one of those times. He had his fair share of bullies and strict teachers, but the bullies passed and the teachers seemed to have grown fond of Ethan in the near future. This could be no different, right?

"Stand up." She ordered. Ethan did as he was told, standing up quickly. Hannah smiled as she trailed her finger around Ethan's chest, standing up as well as she went around her desk as she circled Ethan, examining him sort of. She smiled.

"Very nice figure Mr. Morgan." She said happily. "Work out?" Ethan breathes started to speed up, as with his heart beat. His mind raced, mind not registering the sense of what was happening. Ethan was actually very scared now. Hannah stopped in front of Ethan and breathed in and out.

"Take off your sweater vest." Ethan's eyes widened. "E-Excuse me?" He asked in clear shock. Hannah nodded. "Yup. You heard me. Take it off, or you can kiss your doctor career goodbye." She said angrily. She sounded serious, so Ethan did as he was told. Hannah smiled as she threw his sweater vest aside. "Unbutton your shirt and take it off." She said commandingly. Ethan shook his head in denial.

"B-But..." He stammered, but Hannah threw a glare at Ethan. "Now Mr. Morgan!" She demanded. Ethan yelped as he took it off quickly, revealing a sexy six pack that looked attractive to Hannah. She whistled teasingly as she grinned. "Pants." She added. Ethan gulped. "P-Please.." He mumbled as Hannah slapped him firmly. He cried out in pain, but Hannah quickly gagged him.

"I want you to be quiet, or I will make you. Got it?" She whispered threateningly. Ethan whimpered as he nodded, quickly undoing his pants and throwing them to the side. Hannah pushed Ethan to the ground as she grinned, slipping off his boxers and revealing his dick.

"Ooh..pretty." She said mockingly, making tears run down Ethan's cheeks. He never knew this would happen to him. Not to a person like him.

After Hannah teased him forcefully, she slapped him once more and smiled, buttoning her own dress back on.

"Clothes on. Now. I am giving you two minutes, or I will certainly make sure you flunk this class. GO!" She exclaimed. Ethan wearily stood up and threw his clothes on, his hair raffled and his skin bitten harshly. Ethan panted for air as he crawled into his clothes timidly, swallowing tears. Hannah stood him up as she pulled him close to her.

"Stay quiet, okay?!" She said harshly. Ethan nodded, not bearing to say anything as she sent him out.

Ethan staggered through he halls as he made his way to the bathroom. He shut the lights so he could be in the dark to cry.

He couldn't believe it. He felt so ugly, so used and disgusting. He never knew a human could feel so much pain as he did today. He was basically raped, and he was blackmailed to his own will about not telling anyone. Ethan was told he was insecure, but he never knew he could be so..used.

Bile was felt in his throat as Ethan crawled to the toilet and threw up. He had exasperated tears down his pale cheeks as he cried in the dark, not being able to stop.

* * *

**A/N- And that concludes Chapter 1! What's gonna happen to Ethan? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I have a really awesome story line for this, and I am excited to get this show on the roll!**

**Drop a review, and thanks so much for reading! Adios! **

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Meetings And Greetings

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Scarred For Life!  
**

**So this story has been getting solid response, and I am glad to see that you are all liking the story! Well, I promise you that this is not even close to the end. Actually, there is some suspicion in this chapter. Oh no? How about Oh ya! Jokes! **

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I know! So exhilarating when something bad happens, and it can be so suspenseful when plot twists come to play. So I totally know what you mean fanfic buddy! I am on the same boat :) And not everyone is liking Hannah right now. I know she is [and I quote Ethan] "just really nice", but you can sorta imagine herself in this situation. But nevertheless, beat the crap outta her! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- I agree! I concur! Call the cops E! You will be safe with them! But then again, where would the fun be in that? Eeks! I am starting to sound evil. :/ But you know what I mean. Things are a lot more complicated than just the cops. Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let's get started, shall we? Make sure you clickity click the review button, and oh! My warning, of course. **

**Warning: Please do not attempt the scenarios in this story. If you are actually getting sexually [or just physically] abused, please call the police. Thank you. **

**I don't think it was necessary to put that warning, but eh? You never know. Jokes! Well, not jokes because it is serious. I mean...you know what I mean!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Scarred For Life: Chapter 2: Meetings And Greetings

* * *

Ethan literally staggered home as he plopped on the couch of his two room apartment. A voice came from the bathroom.

"Hey E! You hoooooommmmmme?" Some voice slurred out. Ethan grinned. "Hiya Benny." He said, voice barely a whisper. Benny walked out of the bathroom, his tux half open as he grinned.

"Awesome." He exclaimed. "How the first day go? You had fun?" The words triggered the horrifying memory in Ethan's mind, when Hannah asked for fun and he got raped. He was scared and started to sweat. His face paled as Benny frowned.

"Dude. Are you okay?" He asked seriously. "You look very pale." Ethan nodded his head as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Hannah's cold voice echoed his mind, and he swore to himself and her that he would tell no one. If he did, he could get seriously injured and abused for the information he blabbered about. And he was already scared of Hannah, so why make it worse by-

"Ethan!" Benny shouted in Ethan's ear, making Ethan snap out of his semi trance that locked him in for a few minutes. Ethan wildly looked at Benny and a single tear rolled down his paled cheeks. Benny's eyes widened as he stumbled towards Ethan. Ethan saw the mismatched movement of his friend as he frowned, desperate to change the subject.

"Benny..are...have you...did you drink that whole bottle of alcohol?!" He almost yelled. Benny took the time to see the bottle of vodka as he smiled a toothy smile.

"M-May *hiccup* be..." He said guiltily. Ethan groaned, forgetting about his own problems as he sat Benny down dazedly. They were both having issues, or so he guessed. Ethan stroked Benny's back.

"Dude, you promised not to drink that much anymore! You know you had such a serious problem about that, and now you are training to become a lawyer!" He protested. Benny's eyes held tears as he sniffed them back.

"Delilah broke up with me today." He said sadly. Ethan's eyes widened. "Delilah Stark? You mean the girl you have been dating for three months?" He asked. Benny nodded as he attempted to take another drink. Ethan stopped him though as Benny choked on tears.

"S-She was kissing some other guy, then called me a l-loser." He admitted. Ethan stroked his hair affectionately as he sighed, feeling so selfish for thinking of his own burdens. "Hey B. It'll be okay. You'll find someone, I promise. But it is nothing to drink about, okay?" Benny nodded as he smiled softly.

"I only drank a quarter. I poured the rest down the toilet and flushed it." He smiled in accomplishment. Ethan smiled. "Well, you aren't that buzzed, so I think we are in the clear." He joked. Benny laughed as he lied down on the couch. The movement made Ethan flinch when his hand brushed his leg, very close to you know what. He yelped as he pulled back slightly, and the action made Benny frown.

"What's wrong Ethan?" He asked. He then laughed. "Too close?" He joked. Ethan shook his head frantically as he mustered a fake smile.

"N-No..." He trailed off. Benny shrugged. "Alright dude. I'm a gonna get some rest."

And with that, Benny staggered to his bedroom, and when Ethan knew he was alone, he cried and cried until tears couldn't roll out, cradling himself in fear and guilt.

* * *

Ethan threw on his lab coat as Dr. Gavin met him in the locker room. He smiled, touching Ethan's shoulder. Ethan pulled back a bit, his hand trembling and he almost spilled his coffee.

"H-Hi Doctor." He stuttered. Dr. Gavin's smile faltered. "Hello Dr. Morgan. Are you...are you okay? You are very pale, and you look like you haven't slept all night." Ethan suddenly became self aware; was it really that noticeable?

"Of course not!" He said, his voice raising a bit higher. Dr. Gavin frowned. "Ethan, you are shaking. Are you okay?"

The words slurred around Ethan lazily as he caught sight of someone behind Dr. Gavin. His eyes widened in fear as she walked into the hospital.

Hannah Price.

Ethan swore he saw her wink, which made him very uncomfortable as he forgot to breath. The skip in breath caused him to roll his eyes to the back of his head as he fell back, unconscious. Dr. Price smirked as she rushed off. Dr. Gavin called for nurses as he checked Ethan's slow breathing and his pulse. They were steady, but very insecure.

"Get him to the nearest couch, and we will get him awake." He commanded. The nurses and doctors nodded as they lifted Ethan's unconscious body onto the couch in the lounging area. Ethan was laid down, and Dr. Gavin slapped his cheek softly.

Ethan stirred, but when he saw Dr. Gavin's hand on his cheek, he gasped, remembering the cruel and hard slaps Hannah gave to him. He then started to cry freely, his tears and sobs echoing the hospital. Dr. Gavin rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Are you alright Dr. Morgan?" He asked. Ethan shakily nodded as he stumbled onto his feet weakly. He smoothed his coat as he gave his best smile.

"Probably j-just lack of sleep. I'll make sure it never happens again." He said uneasily. Dr. Gavin shook his head as he rubbed Ethan's back. The slightest gesture made Ethan tremble. Dr. Gavin gave Ethan a kind smile.

"As long as you are okay Ethan." He said sincerely. "Just get some rest more often. This job isn't that hard." He said. "For you at least." He added. Ethan gave a feeble laugh as Dr. Gavin talked to him about a training today for all interns.

* * *

Ethan's day ended with a bang as Ethan finally finished his test for the doctoring society in Whitechapel Heart. It was some special test he had to take to be able to treat actual patients in the recovering room, and Ethan knew he was to succeed.

But then, the dreary clock struck 2, and that only meant one horrifying thing.

...

"Ethie?" Dr. Hannah Price squealed as Ethan entered her office once more. Maybe the whole thing was just a one time thing. Maybe, it was all a dream and Ethan was hallucinating. The human mind tended to be that way while put under-

Hannah punched Ethan in the face, quite strongly for someone her size. Ethan cried out in pain as his nose bled. Hannah grinned, her fist filled with blood. Ethan knew his nose wasn't broken. Just a few blood vessels...he hoped.

"That is for zoning out on me bitch." She sneered. Ethan groaned; not a one time thing. Hannah grabbed Ethan by his blood stained tie, taking it off and throwing it out. She shrugged smugly.

"Blood stains are hard to get out on these ties." She said teasingly. Ethan backed up slowly from on the ground. "P-Please d-don't hurt me this time." He pleaded. Hannah slapped him as she smiled.

"Real boys don't cry you bastard." She sneered. "Get a grip." Ethan weakly nodded as Hannah forced him onto his feet. He weakly leaned against the wall as she kicked him down. Ethan cried out in pain as she held him down with her pointy heel. Ethan swore he was to bleed as Hannah kept his glare on him, locking the door. Hannah smiled.

"So how was your day Mr. Morgan?" She said mockingly. Ethan gulped as Hannah commanded him to stand once more. Hannah smiled as she opened the back door of her office. Ethan saw a hospital bed.

"N-No..." He murmured. Hannah growled. "You are gonna do exactly what I say, or you can forget about your doctoring career! And, I can always come to that little apartment and threaten a few people next time." She said nonchalantly, a cackle in her voice and an evil lusting in her eyes. Ethan's eyes widened, registering the threat as he backed up in fear. He knew that Hannah could be harsh, but no way would Ethan let her hurt his best friends. Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah...especially Sarah. He bravely went to his knees as he looked at Hannah in the eye.

"D-Don't hurt my friends." He stammered. Hannah harshly slapped his cheek once more, causing him to fall and groan. She laughed as she unzipped her dress discreetly and walked Ethan to the hospital bed room. It was kinda like a checkup room, where people go for follow ups and checkups. But Ethan...it would never be thought of the same.

"You want the heroic act Mr. Morgan? Don't speak, and follow on with my orders. Your friends will be left unharmed if you do so, and your doctoring career will soar. You know, once you are done with me." She sneered, pulling Ethan into the checkup room as she locked that door as well. She smiled as she slipped out of her dress.

"Ethan, take off your shirt." She commanded. Ethan's shaking fingers were brought to the buttons as he feebly unbuttoned them. She smiled as Ethan revealed his bare chest. She looked at Ethan in disgust.

"You disgusting rodent." She gritted out in her closed teeth. "Clean up better." The remark made Ethan almost break to tears as he knew what was to come.

"Strip to your boxers. Then take those boxers off pretty boy. You handsome boy." She said sarcastically. Ethan gulped as he unzipped his zipper and took the pants off. He kicked off his boxers as Hannah grinned, forcing Ethan onto the bed.

"Now for the fun part babe." She said in a mock happiness. Ethan cried out in pain as Hannah kissed his skin harshly, biting in some places.

"You better push." She growled. Ethan's eyes widened in horror, but Hannah looked at him sternly, and Ethan complied.

After raping Ethan for yet another time, she got her dress off and grabbed Ethan by his hair. She growled.

"You better not tell anyone about this, you sick human being." She hissed, forcefully throwing his clothes on his frail, naked body. "Now be gone. Clothes on in two minutes, or I expose you to the world." She said, pulling out her phone. Ethan's eyes widened as he hurriedly pulled on his clothes and scrambled out, Hannah's cackles chasing him as he freely cried, tears flying through the wind.

* * *

Ethan took a very long shower, and when he was done, he came out with his towel on. He made sure he was not filthy and was clean enough for Hannah when the door opened.

"SHIT!" Ethan exclaimed. He forgot to lock the door. Rory yelped, shutting his eyes. "Dude! It is just me. Don't worry; when we were in highschool, this situation was more frequent." He said in slight joking matter. When Ethan just whimpered, Rory rose his hands in defeat.

"Fine dude! I guess it is fine. I'll leave. Since when did you become so insecure E?" He asked. "Benny said, well, after he recovered from his drunk scene, he said you went all crying on him. What's up?" Ethan shook his head, remembering Hannah's threat.

"It is fine Rory." He said weakly, changing quickly. Rory frowned as he saw Ethan's paled face.

"Are you sure man? I mean, you look pretty sick." Ethan gulped as Hannah's as Rory nodded, closing the door as Ethan sobbed freely once more. All of the sudden, a cheery voice was heard from outside the door.

"Hello? Ethan?" Ethan's eyes widened as he only knew the voice as one person's voice.

Sarah.

* * *

**A/N- Sarah is back people! And Hannah with her huge ass in Ethan's face?! HELL NO GIRL! NOBODY TOUCHES ETHAN! NOT ON MY WATCH!**

***Takes a breath and calms down *Plus, Benny has an alcoholic problem! Things cannot go good with the gang at this moment. Worst of all is Ethan, who got raped again! NO!**

**Anyway, drop in for the next chapter, and leave a review! Thanks for reading! PEACE!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. New Relationships And Suspicions

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Scarred For Life!  
**

**Well, think things are getting worst? Think again! Even after more of Hannah's torture, and Benny's new problem, and even Ethan's problems, things are stressful for the gang. And now Sarah and Erica are back into their lives?! Things are gonna get twisted from here...**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I agree fanfic buddy; nakedness can make me feel emotionally naked as well. If that makes sense...jokes! And yeah Benny! You forget her! Jokes! Actually, I have some things with Benny that will go on soon...exciting? I say yes! Anyway, thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Small Ethory moment! Jokes! Anyway, I know. Ethan must tell someone. But then again, where would the excitement be in that, eh? Plus, hopefully Sarah and Ethan's friends will help him out. Thanks for the ****review!**

**Thedude13- Thank you! And you are gonna get another chapter since I have to finish this eventually! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, here we go! Thanks for all the reviews so far, drop another one, and...**

**ENOY!**

* * *

Scarred For Life: Chapter 3: New Relationships And Suspicions

* * *

Ethan's eyes widened in horror as he saw Sarah. Had he technically been cheating on her with Hannah? No, that is by force. But he was _reinforcing _it...was he? He didn't know what to think anymore. It was terrible. If only he was strong and brave enough to do something, to say something. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this predicament in the start! Maybe he wouldn't be so shameful and not hurt anyone with his disgusting body, as Hannah said. But no, he wasn't strong enough to do anything-

"Ethan? Earth to Ethan?"

Ethan snapped out of his mental faze as Sarah smiled at him once more. "Ethie! You zoned out a bit there. You okay?" Sarah asked sweetly, her brown eyes piercing into Ethan, He smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah!" He stuttered. "I-I am just s-s-so happy you are here I am stuttering and rambling in excitement!" He explained, covering his fear with an ample amount of fake happiness. Sarah moved her hand to cup her palm on Ethan's cheek, but Ethan was so ready to dodge a slap from Hannah as he winced, closing his eyes tightly and leaning away, huffing away tears. Sarah frowned in concern.

"Babe, you okay?" She asked. Ethan smiled weakly once more. "S-Sorry. I anticipated a slap for some reason." He said, flinching. Sarah nodded in worry. "Ethan, I was just going to caress your cheek. Are you okay?" Benny walked in, Erica and Rory having full on make out session on the couch and Benny just left them. Benny smiled at Sarah.

"He has been having some stress with his new job! Tell her E!" He cheered. Ethan blushed a scarlet. "I-I am a doctor at Whitechapel Heart. Well, intern...ish..." He rambled. Sarah squealed as she kissed Ethan. This time, Ethan kissed her back as well. It was beautiful to feel a passionate kiss once in his miserable life.

But Ethan remembered what he was to do. He pulled back slightly and smiled dazedly at Sarah.

"W-We'll continue later. I need to go to the Whitechapel Drug Market to get some new conditioner for Benny and some bags of chips. You want anything?" Sarah smirked. "Condoms?" She joked. Ethan rolled his eyes jokingly, but inside it was to mask the fear rising to the surface.

Hannah had asked the same thing for him.

Which is technically why he was going to the drug market.

...

Not completely the real reason...

"'Kay dude, just don't be so long." Benny said. "Get some soda too please!" He added. Ethan nodded as he rushed out, almost wanting to hurdle in a bush.

Inside, Erica and Rory stopped making out and Sarah and Benny walked into the living room.

"Now we start planning for his surprise party!" Rory cheered. Sarah frowned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, he looked so scared when I touched him. He winced like I was to going to hurt him" She explained honestly. Erica nodded, agreeing to what her friend said. "I saw that. He kinda flinched." She concurred. Rory frowned. "And he is really touchy with his body nowadays. Remember high school? He has never been so uncomfortable, but now he is." Benny gulped. "And one night while taking the laundry to the laundry room, one of his shirts were smeared with blood. Is he a murderer or something?" Sarah shook her head.

"Not my Ethie. But something is definitely wrong."

* * *

Ethan passed by the chips and popped some in his basket. He was humming softly against the music when he saw a brunette. Horror sunk in him as he saw the unfamiliar face merge into Hannah's, her smirk following him.

Ethan shook his head violently, and the girl's face was normal once more. Just a hallucination.

Ethan finally reached the medicine place where he picked up a medicine bag from one of the doctors. The doctor stopped him.

"Please sir, don't overuse it." Ethan nodded in a kinda fearful manner. "Of course." He promised. The doctor sighed. "But valium is not something to toy with Mr. Morgan." The doctor pleaded. But Ethan shook his head. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine." He said reassuringly, slipping the twenty dollars on the table.

"Now not a word to anyone, and we will be fine." He said. The doctor nodded as he took the money and stalked off. Ethan took a breath as he went to the cashier to pay for everything [not without getting the packs of condoms for Hannah...which kinda freaked him out.]

He paid for everything and called Rory up.

"Hey dude, I am coming home now. You all still there? Anything else I need to bring?"

...

Benny almost screwed up the icing on the almost burnt cake as Sarah and Erica struggled to decorate. Benny gave up and called a fast delivery cake place as Rory sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to bring a few movies from the library or something E." He said distractingly, signalling everyone to shut up.

...

Ethan heard commotion in the background, so he nodded and hung up, heading towards the library.

* * *

Ethan, all groceries in hand, stuffed the valium in his pocket securely in case he fell or something. He took a breath, unlocking the door and stepping into a quiet and dark apartment. He shakily flipped the lights as all of the sudden, the lights landed on...

"H-Hannah?" He said shakily. Hannah, beaming in the centre naked, smiled. "Surprise!" She cheered seductively, cackling.

Ethan screamed and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Erica, Rory, Benny and Sarah ran to the unconscious Ethan's side, trying to awaken him. Rory groaned. "We surprised him too hard." He groaned. Benny slapped his best friend, bolting him awake. He stared at everyone's faces, blinking widely. The Hannah he saw was just an illusion. He was relived.

"Sorry Ethie." Sarah blushed. "We just wanted to surprise you. Hope we didn't scare you too hard." She said, her voice eerily reminding him of Hannah's voice. Erica smirked. "I am sure nothing can scare you." She added. Ethan shook his head.

"N-No. That scared me to hell." He admitted. "Sorry." Benny said meekly. Ethan smiled to cover up his terror. "T-Thanks so much guys, but I am going to change and we can get this party started!" He cheered unenthusiastically. Without waiting for a response, Ethan dashed upstairs, his friends murmurs drowning behind him. Things had to change. It was time to see if the pills actually worked.

He locked himself in the bathroom and took out the pills. He looked at the light blue, chalky textured pills and took a breath. He swallowed them whole and walked out of the bathroom hurriedly. He went to his closet as he stuffed the container in a secret safe under his bed.

The effects of the medicine took place while he was changing, his mind drawing away from any stress or worry he experienced earlier. He was completely calm. The valium did work after all!

He however was unaware of the side affects, and as he took another one discreetly, he reminded himself not to overdose because these were extremely addictive.

Ethan felt a weird tension in his leg however as he had to lean against the wall for support. He took a breath, changed, and staggered down to the living room, where all his friends were.

"Welcome back to the par-tay!" Erica cheered, blowing streamers around like she was already drunk. [Which she was't]. Sarah smiled as she took Ethan to dance for a while. He nodded, but the side effects of the pills made his movements mismatched and kinda sluggish, but no one seemed to notice [or so he thought].

After a while, Benny clinked his glass and smiled at everyone.

"To Ethan! A soon to be successful daughter!" He toasted everyone's glasses as everyone cheered. Erica grinned at Benny. "I know someone has some big news as well! Care to tell us, Mr. Weir?" She asked teasingly. Rory let out a whoop as Sarah teasingly said "ooh..." Ethan smiled as he sipped the glass of coke in his hands, a fizzy taste on his mouth. Benny blushed.

"I...I have been seeing someone." He said meekly. Ethan's eyes widened as he grinned. "That is great Benny! Who is the lucky girl?!" He said happily. Benny grinned as he smiled at Ethan.

"She is 24, two years older for some reason." He started off. The age startled Ethan at its familiarity. "She is a beautiful brunette and she works at Whitechapel Heart! Actually, I am pretty sure she works as a psychologist there...Ethan, you must know her, right?" He asked his doctor friend. "I-I don't know." He stated nervously, his mind dreading the possibility. "Who?!" Rory exclaimed, not patient. Ethan winced as the answer echoed in his ear.

"Her name is Hannah Price!"

Ethan fainted on the spot.

* * *

Ethan stormed into Hannah's office, a look of fury on his face. He saw Hannah in her purple cocktail dress as she grinned.

"Hello Ethan! You are...early. You have news?" She asked, filing her nails nonchalantly. Ethan hissed in fury.

"How DARE you date my best friend! Why?! You fucking already have me! You cannot take him to! I don't allow it!" He yelled. Hannah slapped Ethan, making him stumble back as he growled. Hannah's ice cold eyes pierced Ethan's eyes.

"You wanna play hero? Let's play. Benny is wrapped under my pinky Ethan. He is quite attractive if I say anything about it. I can use him to do whatever I want. So if you don't cooperate, I will make sure he has the same fate as you." She promised evilly. She unzipped her dress to reveal her bra and panties.

"And I never break my promises."

Ethan gulped; he couldn't let Hannah hurt anyone else. Even if it means getting hurt for their sake. Ethan put on a brave face.

"My girlfriend came back today. I am afraid I cannot take your offer. I'll call the cops on you." He threatened. Hannah laughed as she punched hi in the stomach, making him huff in pain.

"You know Ethan, as brave as it is, I can easily tell Dr. Gavin the purchases you made at the market yesterday." Ethan gulped. "Condoms?" He asked hopefully. Hannah shook her head. "Valium, Mr. Morgan? Your doctoring career can easily zip away. And on top of all that, I will break your best friend. As for your lover," She went to her drawer and pulled out a loaded pistol. She clicked it and Ethan's eyes looked at it in terror.

"So Mr. Morgan." She said with a smile. "Wanna bet with the cops?"

"N-No." Ethan said shakily. Hannah smiled. "Good. Now...where were we? Oh yes. Ethan, you know the drill."

Ethan, with trembling hands, unbuttoned his vest and began to take off his clothes. But before he could slip out of his shirt...

"Mr. Price? May I have a word?" Ethan's eyes widened; it was Dr. Gavin. Hannah noticed it as she hissed at Ethan.

"Go out the window before I push you." She commanded. Ethan nodded, to scared to refuse as Hannah zipped her dress back on and answered the door. Looking down, Ethan closed his eyes and jumped out the window. Luckily, her office was the first floor, so the meter jump wasn't too far. He did swore he twisted his ankle though...

Now that he was alone, he took a pill from his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth, swallowing the valium. He took a breath.

Hannah had so many things against him now.

How will he break free?

* * *

**A/N- Good question Ethan! How? **

**So are you surprised about Benny and Hannah? How about Ethan! Taking drugs now?! Eeks. **

**Anyway, I will see you next chapter, and drop a review please! Thanks for reading.**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Unexpected

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Scarred For Life!  
**

**Things are turning! Ethan is taking pills, Hannah is dating Benny now, and things are getting more and more stressful for Ethan! What will happen?! You have to read on to find out!**

**So I finally think I have a date for the end of this story: I plan on making it around 8-10 chapters, depending on if my plot thickens or not. But who knows? I am ****unpredictable!**

**I will keep this short, so here is shoutouts!**

**123456789vampire- You must be a seer! Jokes! But poor Ethan! I really hope someone ends up helping his poor soul! Oh wait...I am pretty sure I can do that because I am the author! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! Things aren't getting good for Ethan at all. Will things ever turn up? Who knows?! All these questions will be answered soon my fanfic buddy! Jokes!Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, I present the next chapter! Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Scarred For Life: Chapter 4: Unexpected

* * *

Ethan, paled complexion and dulled eyes, walked into the hospital. He stumbled a bit as he entered the locker room. His vision was blurred as he sluggishly walked to his locker, hands trembling. He shakily opened his locker and took out his doctor's coat. He felt lightheaded as he groaned; no way was he handling ANYTHING in the surgery department.

"Hey E?"

Ethan turned around to see David, standing there with a smile. He grinned. "H-Hi David. How are you doing today?" He asked his co-worker. David shrugged as he gave Ethan some coffee. "Pretty decent I guess. You should take some coffee Ethan; you are looking kinda sluggish today." He noted. Ethan smiled gratefully at the doctor. "Thanks David." He said, drinking it.

All of the sudden, his world got a little bit darker as he stumbled to the left a bit. Ethan knew what was happening to him; side effects of overdose. He had read about it online, and losing consciousness is one thing he should be worried about. David rushed to his side and caught him before he fell.

"Hey dude, are you okay? You look kinda pale." He said worryingly. Ethan nodded shakily as he stood up, his feet trembling. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered. "T-Thanks." David frowned. "Maybe you should get some time off, shall you? You look sick and you look worse than a sick person usually is." He said, feeling Ethan's forehead as Ethan couldn't take the struggle anymore.

He closed his eyes as his knees gave out, and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious at last. At least he could make this quiet moment his own...

* * *

.._.what...wrong with...is he?_

Ethan heard strange voices in the background, his consciousness slowly catching up to him.

_maybe...he wouldn't...valium?!_

Ethan mentally kicked himself; they must have taken a drug test, and now he was tested for traces of valium. This could be deadly on his resume as a doctor, or any medical career in fact. If you took drugs and you were a doctor, no way would you not have this problem.

_not my...he couldn't...Ethan..._

Have they found out about his drug overdose? Is it getting worse? Is it getting visible?

Well, those were stupid questions because yeah, duh, of course they knew about everything by now. It is getting worse. And if it wasn't visible, he would be here right now, conscious.

_...maybe...forced? Ethan...do that by...his own_

Ethan's eyes shot open as he saw a blurry monitor. The people talking were obviously gone, and Ethan was alone in his hospital room. Wait, he was in a hospital room. This was bad. Had they figured out he was on drugs? He is screwed, that's for sure.

"Hello Ethie."

The voice echoed in his head as he looked at the figure at the door. He muffled his gasps as he tried to back away, but realizing he was stuck in a _bed _gave him the worry of Hannah doing something to him once more.

Hannah walked up to him, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Hey darling" She said, rolling the R as she grinned. "What got you here, eh?" Ethan shook his head. "Don't...please don't hurt me!" He yelled, trying to squirm out of the bed. Hannah growled as she found some valium in her pocket and smiled, forcing Ethan to swallow one whole. Ethan almost choked on the pill before calming down. He felt numb and helpless. Hannah smiled as Ethan looked at her with teary eyes.

"S-Stop..." He murmured, drifting slowly to unconsciousness. Hannah cackled. "Never. You are more fun than my boyfriend in bed." She said, grinning. Ethan's eyes widened in horror as he began to yell for help, smiling a bit at Hannah.

"I am gonna fight back this time." He whispered, his voice scratchy and barely audible. Hannah growled. "You'll pay heavily for that Morgan. Really bad." She threatened, running out of the the room, and thankfully, taking the pills with her.

Ethan saw blurry figures enter the room, and he recognized them as Dr. Gavin, Benny and Sarah. He smiled softly.

"T-Thank god...g-guys..." He stammered. But Dr. Gavin looked more disappointed. "Ethan, I am truly sorry, but I'm gonna have to fire you from Whitechapel Heart." He said sullenly. Sarah was tearing up as Benny kept his face straight. Ethan's eyes widened.

"T-The v-valium...I-I can e-explain..." He stuttered. Dr. Gavin shook his head. "You explained enough. You cannot be a doctor if half the time, you are high on drugs!" He almost yelled. Ethan was on the verge of tears. "I-I am sorry d-doctor...but Hannah..." He stopped right there, remembering her threatening words. He couldn't tell anyone about this. He remembered that. Benny frowned. "What about Hannah?" He asked in concern. Ethan shook his head. "N-Nothing." He said quickly.

Sarah wanted to cry at her boyfriend's condition; this wasn't the Ethan she remembered. The Ethan she remembered was kind and hard working, and had a moment of strength in his everyday life. This Ethan looked weak. Helpless. Hopeless.

"Dr. Gavin, give him a chance." Sarah spoke out. Dr. Gavin looked at Sarah. "Why?" He asked, not making eyes contact with anyone. "Because you will never, EVER get the chance to have another Ethan in your hospital." She said bravely. Benny nodded, siding with Sarah automatically. "I agree." He concurred. "Ethan is the only person who is quite like him, and if you don't give him another chance, you are basically sending a pot of gold back to the end of the rainbow." He referenced. Ethan looked at Dr. Gavin with pleading eyes.

"Please. Doctor, I promise this will turn out to be better." He promised. Dr. Gavin sighed. "Fine. I suppose you have one more chance Mr. Morgan." He said, walking out of the room, Benny following him. The two had a heated discussion outside as Ethan burst to tears.

"I-I am not g-g-good enough here. I-I don't belong here." He cried, wanting to ball up and sob in a corner. Sarah stroked her lover's luscious, brown hair.

"You are meant to be here Ethan. I know you are. You are supposed to be here." She said with a smile.

Ethan nodded as he drifted off to sleep, his worries drawing past him.

* * *

Ethan was released in the hospital the following day, and he hadn't heard from Benny since. Sarah occasionally stayed with him, keeping him company and making him feel...loved. That feeling hardly happened to Ethan nowadays.

Ethan had thrown out the valium, and promised that he would never, EVER lay a single finger on that pill.

As for Dr. Gavin, he was proud of Ethan's improvement, not regretting the choice to keep Ethan at Whitechapel Heart. Ethan smiled as he walked out of the hospital, getting his extra hours covered by David, and he was on his way home.

He was certainly glad that he could steer away from Hannah at last, just for a week, maybe for a day. Who knows? He did know he wasn't going to visit her any time soon.

So Ethan's life was certainly a good one at the moment.

When he unlocked the door to his apartment, he cheerily plopped the keys on the table and smiled.

"Hello!" He yelled. "B, are you home?" He asked the air, taking off his shoes and walking to the living room. He gasped when he saw what he saw.

Benny was on the couch, passed out, and his arm was hanging off the edge of the couch. His hair was frazzled and their was a broken wine bottle below him. It was shattered, and another one came to view below the couch. He saw a familiar a needle, labelled a certain drug used in the dentist department. He couldn't believe what he saw.

_Intravenous Conscious Sedation [IV Sedation]_

* * *

**A/N- You are gonna have to research that up if you don't get it, otherwise, go and wait for the next chapter!**

**So Checkmate will [hopefully] get on here in the afternoon, so yeah!**

**Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Confrontations & Fighting Back

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Scarred For Life!  
**

**So last chapter was quite a turnover, with Dr. Gavin being quite reluctant on Ethan's services at Whitechapel Heart, but even more worse is that Benny had been injured in the process. Of course, we don't know exactly what happened, but I suppose you shall find out in this chapter, shall we? **

**This story [and Checkmate] will be over in three chapters, ending at a total of eight stories. To be completely honest, that is the length of most my multi-chapter stories, unless otherwise. So get used to a pattern like that. 8-10 chapters. Just thought you should know ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I agree my fanfic buddy! If Hannah did anything to hurt dear Benny, I will personally write her a death. But then again, we already need her to get killed off. But then again, what is the fun in that, am I right? Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Yeah! What if no one did it, but it was a matter of Benny doing it to himself! Who knows? It could go any which way indeed! Jokes! And things are just getting more intense from here my friend. Things are getting very intense ;) Thanks for your review as always!**

**And with that, let's get start, shall we? Jokes! Make sure to drop a review as well :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Scarred For Life: Chapter 4: Confrontations &amp; Fighting Back

* * *

Ethan dashed through the emergency room, Benny by his side. He was on a hospital bed, a oxygen mask on his face to keep him breathing. Ethan instructed a lot of doctors and nurses to stay by his side as he filled out registration forms in the front office. Benny was wheeled away, his faint breathing still faint to Ethan's ear. He took a breath as he filled in all the forms, Dr. Gavin and Hannah Price running towards him. He gulped nervously as he braved a face without tears.

"Dr. Gavin. Professor Price. What are you guys doing here?" Hannah smiled smugly. "Well, I am here to see my boyfriend. How is he? What," She looked at Ethan directly for this one. "Exactly happened?" She asked him, her cold eyes piercing Ethan square. Dr. Gavin looked like he wanted a response as well, as Ethan sniffed.

"I don't exactly know, but there was a bunch of wine bottles scatted around the house, and I found a needle that read 'Intravenous Conscious Sedation'. AKA, IV Sedation. I recognized it as a drug they use in the dentistry unit. It puts the patient under a deep sleep, if you will, and it allows the patient to remain sleeping during a procedure. Then after, you get a small amnesia of what happens during the procedure, or even some blurry things beforehand." Ethan explained, pricks of tears beading at his eyes. Hannah faked a sob as she looked at Dr. Gavin.

"If what Ethan said was true, why is Benny so much more serious?" Dr. Gavin was to explain that when Ethan bluntly answered for her. "Most likely because since I found alcoholic beverages scattered around the house, possibly the intruder could have put him under. Besides, too much of one drug is extremely dangerous." He replied. Dr. Gavin looked at Ethan with a face of stone, before Ethan meekly lowered his eyes to the ground. "Sorry." He added. Dr. Gavin blinked a few times before smiling.

"It is quite alright Ethan. You meant no harm, and the knowledge of the situation makes me believe you should become a detective as well." He joked, getting a smile from Ethan. Hannah sighed rather loudly, catching the attention of the two men. Hannah sniffled a bit.

"If you can excuse me for a minute." She sniffed again, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. The phoney in her voice wanted to make Ethan gag. Hannah continued her act. "I need some time to...let this all sink in." She saw the anger lusting in Ethan's eyes and she played a devilish smile. "I do want to see Ethan as soon as we get some news." She said, saying nothing more and not waiting for any answers as she walked out.

Dr. Gavin and Ethan stood in silence as Dr. Gavin frowned.

"Professor Price has always been quite the person, no?" He asked Ethan, watching him closely as Ethan nodded. "Y-Yeah. Quite the character. But I do appreciate...um...all that she has done for me." Ethan said wearily, hoping the lie in his voice wasn't exposed much. But Dr. Gavin had seemed to notice it.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Morgan? You seem quite distressed." He pushed softly, Ethan shaking his head and denying straight forward. "N-No sir. I-I should probably see what Hannah wants. If there is any news about Benny, please call me in a second." He said, walking out the same way Hannah went out.

When Ethan reached the breezy outdoors, he was met with darkness and a sense of belonging. Ethan, to be honest, loved the nighttime. It was a time when he could relax, and appreciate all that is around him. But when he saw Hannah's slim posture, covered in shadows that soaked the sky, Ethan wasn't sure night was his favorite time anymore...

"Ethie! So glad you could make it." She smiled. Ethan frowned deeply, staring at the brunette.

"You sick human being." He sneered. "I told you that you could hurt me, but you can never hurt my friends. You won't be able to overpower me when you are in jail." He added, about to turn on his heel and walk away before Hannah stopped him with a cold slap. He winced, looking at the brunette in pain.

"W-Why do you do this? Is there some comfort in pain? I'll let you know now, there isn't any. My best friend is sitting in the emergency room in critical condition, because of YOU. What have I ever done to you? What did I do to make you want to hurt me so bad?" Hannah scoffed, looking at Ethan with the roll of her eyes.

"Why? Why do I do this? You took my job, Morgan. I was supposed to get promoted to lab assistant, the same position you were once in. And Dr. Gavin. He thought I was a genius. I was his favorite. Until you waltzed in an got that perfect high score Dr. Gavin wanted. You know who was second? Me. You know who was once first? Me. It was all me until you!" She cried out, starting to abuse Ethan on the spot. She punched him repeatedly, kicking him down to the ground. Ethan felt this before, so by now, he was used to it. But Hannah didn't stop.

She threw off his shirt in the depths of the night, throwing it aside as Ethan yelped helplessly, feeling sad and abandoned. He couldn't do anything now. He was doomed. He was going to be raped, that was for sure...

"What's wrong babe?" Hannah whispered, dragging Ethan to her car in the parking lot. Ethan felt rocks scrape against his naked back as she pushed him in the car, locking it in an instant.

"I am in control, babe." Ethan whimpered as she threw off his pants and his slid off his boxers. He was naked. He hated it. Hate hate hate hate hate...

"Y-You are dating Benny. How can you do that to him?" He asked softly, twisting and turning as Hannah slid her own dress off, throwing her lab coat on the mats of the car as she grinned devilishly. "Benny? He was just a pawn to this game. Supposedly, if you were to corrupt me or harm me, that was where I would go. And when you disrespected me, I had to show you who was boss. Me. This one is all about me Mr. Morgan. Now, arms up." Ethan shakily did what he was told, tears streaming down his eyes. Hannah slapped him.

"Is that what you are, Ethie? A crybaby? You disgust me." She pulled away, pushing Ethan off her and throwing his clothes on. The cramped car was not too spacious and Ethan couldn't really do anything anymore. But that didn't stop Hannah.

"Get your clothes on, Morgan. Or I am kicking you out; naked or not." She threatened. Ethan gulped as he threw his clothes on in a hurry and scrambled weakly out of the car. That was when he fell on two feet. Ethan looked up and gasped. She wasn't supposed to be here...this was completely unsafe and she shouldn't be here...

"E-E-Erica?" He gasped out, looking at the blonde at his feet. Erica hissed at Hannah in the car, helping Ethan up.

"I was walking to the hospital to check on Benny when I heard you threatening MY friend. I snuck behind some bushes and I heard your slutty groans. Price, you should rot in hell. But instead, you are going to rot in prison" She said with a huff, Ethan stumbling to his feet as he frantically shook his head.

"Erica! No. Please, no. Don't call yet. We need to work this out somehow." Ethan begged. Erica shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! She basically raped you." She said in confusion. Hannah decided now was a good time to run as she went out her side of the door and started to make a run for it. Erica gasped.

"Hey! Hey, get back you here, you bastard!" She yelled, starting to run after the girl. Hannah then did the unthinkable.

She pulled out a gun.

* * *

Benny blinked as he awoke to a strange cascade of lights.

He was in a hospital bed, and he had a drowsy feeling in his mind. His whole body felt numb as he saw Sarah and Rory loom over him. He gasped in slight surprise, looking at the two.

"W-What happened?" Sarah had tears in her eyes as she sobbed, Rory answering for her. "You were drugged, B. What do you remember?" Benny closed his eyes, desperately trying to think of what happened anyway.

"I...I remember a lot of drinking...and...a waft of brown hair. That is it. That is all I remember. Oh! And a couch. A nice, soft couch." He added. Dr. Gavin stood beside Mr. Weir, his hands trembling as he wrote the notes down.

"Well Mr. Weir, I believe you are okay to leave right now actually. I'll write some discharge papers, and you take care of yourself, okay?" He asked. Benny shook his head a bit, clearing the fuzzy images in his mind as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Doc." He said with a forced smile. Dr. Gavin was about to walk out while Benny stood up slowly before sirens rang in his ears and he groaned at the noise. Dr. Gavin rushed to a hospital bed, Sarah following as she gasped. A familiar face was on that bed, and an even more familiar person was beside it.

Erica was in the bed, Ethan right beside her with tears down his eyes.

* * *

**A/N- Plot twist? I hope you didn't see that coming. **

**Now Checkmate will update this afternoon I hope, so look out for that. **

**In the meanwhile, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. A Huge Revealation

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with another chapter to Scarred For Life!  
**

**Now last chapter was a biggie, huh? I feel like y'all really were surprised about it. But nevertheless, I bring the second to last chapter for this story, and I am so bringing it on well! This is it. Is this the end of Hannah's plan? Is Erica being shot mean something? And how will a surprise twist you all in a certain way? I promise you, this is going to get real. And I swear, if you saw this coming, I will literally review back saying "LIAR". Naw, I won't really, but I will double take and be all like...no. So yeah. That is how much surprise there is going to be in this :P**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- Yay! I did a twist! A grand twist, in fact. The twists of all twists in my career! I am such a rambler :P Anyway, I am super happy you enjoyed it. I agree; Hannah needs to get in jail. Will she? Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Yup! Hannah did go too far. With a gun. Jail she will be in...hopefully. Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, start reading, drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Scarred For Life: Chapter 6: A Huge Revelation

* * *

Erica woke up in a daze on a hospital bed, people surrounding her. She saw Rory, Ethan, Benny and Sarah hovering over her. Two unfamiliar people stood beside her, and she recognized one of them as Professor Hannah Price. She remembered something about her. She still did. She knew everything.

"Erica? Erica are you awake?" That was Rory's voice. She nodded as she winced, sitting up a bit on her elevated hospital bed. She blinked a few times before groaning, rubbing her head as her chest aching a bit. Erica looked at Rory and smiled. "Hey babe." She said with a forced smile. Sarah sighed in relief as Benny sorely hugged her.

"We are so relieved you are okay." Benny said with a smile. Erica nodded as Dr. Gavin looked at his papers.

"Well, this has been quite the night. You are okay, Miss. Jones. Just a bullet to the chest, but nothing a surgery couldn't fix. You're lucky Mr. Morgan was here to perform the surgery well; it would've been life threatening if not treated in the right hands." He beamed, making Ethan blush as Sarah cupped her hand on his cheek. Ethan, on reflex, flinched as he jumped back a bit, shooting a quick glare at Hannah as Sarah frowned.

"Baby? Why...why did you flinch? Are you okay? I was just going to congratulate you." Sarah said with a pout, frowning as Ethan nodded. "I am okay. I-I just need to go out for a minute." He said, rushing out as Hannah stepped forward.

"I'll go see what is up with him. Maybe he is just a little...tense. We could talk about it in my office." She said reassuringly, and before anyone could say anything, she walked out in a hurry, following the brunette. Benny smiled.

"That's my girl." He sighed, making him smile. But Erica just shook her head as she looked at everyone.

"No guys. Hannah...Hannah is something else."

* * *

Ethan knew he was being followed, and he had no choice but to enter Hannah's office. Hannah walked in as she slammed the door with a seductive grin.

"Ethie, baby, did you really go out to spend time with me?" She asked with an evil smile. Ethan shook his head in fear as he started to shake, flopping on the couch as Hannah toyed with his collar, unbuttoning the buttons carefully. Ethan winced at every move, making him sob a little.

"Please stop Hannah." He begged. "You shot Erica, you drugged Benny, you are tearing me and Sarah apart, and you are breaking me. Please Erica. Please stop." He begged and begged, tears falling at every word. Hannah slapped his cheek, a red hot pain surging through Ethan as he almost screamed. Hannah pushed a now shirtless Ethan off the couch, her eyes glowing in complete and utter rage.

"You pushed it too far this time." Hannah said. "You dropped so many hints to your friends, you start talking to your stupid ass friends, and now, now you have the urge to beg. Beg to me Ethan. Tell me to stop. I _dare _you." She said with a satisfied glare. Ethan shook his head as she smiled.

"Now, Ethan. I am going to hurt you so bad. I'm in control. I am your boss. Who's your boss?" She said, yanking Ethan's arm up as she forcefully stripped him of his pants and boxer. He was naked. So was she. And if he didn't do anything, he was going to get killed.

"Y-You're the boss, Hannah." Hannah threw Ethan onto the wall, Ethan yelping in pain as his bruised back stung with pain. "More! Tell me it again! WHO IS YOUR BOSS? WHO AM I?" She basically shrieked in fury. Ethan had tears down his eyes as he broke.

"You are! You are the boss, Hannah" He said forcefully, hating how the words tasted in his mouth. Hannah nodded as she threw her dress aside, dragging Ethan to the room with the checkup bed and brought out a whip. She smiled manically.

"You have been such a _naughty_ boy, Ethan. So naughty." She laughed. "Now! Now you are going to get it."

_***The following is slightly Rated M: Read at your own discretion***_

She threw the whip across Ethan's back, littering his skin as Ethan roared in pain, his screams muffled by Hannah, who placed her hand on his mouth hard, choking him as she laid on top of Ethan. She sneered as she whipped again.

"Do it! DO IT TO ME!" Ethan, tears down his eyes, pushed his cock into Hannah's vagina, making Hannah moan in pleasure. She felt Ethan starting to cum, and she sent forceful kisses on his neck and on his bare chest. She smiled as she she bit his skin, breaking it softly and a small trickle of blood down his neck. He winced as he wanted to scream so bad.

"Stop, please-" Hannah cut him off with her mouth, kissing him forcefully. "Beg for me. BEG FOR ME MORGAN" She said with a animalistic scream. Ethan cried as hard as he could, not being able to say anything. She slapped him.

"You are such a cry baby! YOU ARE TERRIBLE, you dirty son of a bitch!" She yelled. Ethan winced as she whipped him again. Ethan wanted to scream so bad. Ethan was basically dying. He was going to die here. He was going to die, naked, in bed. What could be worse?

An agonizing pain rose on his back as he realized Hannah had whipped him again. He honestly couldn't do anything about it as he gave up and let her torture her. She smiled as she planted cold kisses down his neck, and she sucked his dick, making Ethan cry and moan in pleasure.

"Please! STOP!" He yelled. That was when it happened.

A click came from the door as Ethan shot up, almost hitting Hannah. She shot up as she pushed a bloody Ethan off the bed.

_***The Rated M is now over!***_

"What the hell?!" She yelled, running to her office to see something Ethan thought he would never see before.

Benny and Sarah and Dr. Gavin was standing at the doorway, Sarah holding a hair pin as Hannah slipped into her dress. Benny stepped forward in shock.

"H-Hannah?" He asked in terror. "You! You...you raped Ethan?!" He yelled. He slapped Hannah as she glared. "How did you find me?! How do you know?" Sarah sniffed back tears as she sighed. "Erica told us. She said you shot her."

Hannah sneered as she made a run for it, but then was stopped by police at the door. She growled as they handcuffed her and she wanted to scream.

"YOU! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE! I DIDN'T DO IT ON MY OWN!" She yelled. Dr. Gavin pushed his way through. "What do you mean?" Hannah growled.

"My pimp daddy, Jesse made me do it."

* * *

**A/N- OOH! PLOT TWIST!**

**Drop a review and I will see you at the shocking conclusion to see if Ethan is okay, Jesse reveals himself, and what Hannah has to say!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. The End?

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the conclusion to Scarred For Life!**

**It has been a long run. Seriously. This story has taken me FOREVER [or at least, it seems like forever to me]. I am going to finally start a clean summer schedule by making myself organized, and etc. I am still determining what stories I am going to open with this summer, but I think I need to start my chapter for Dark Days: A World In Ruins [sorry to my dear co-writer; didn't actually start *Blushes embarrassedly*, What If [because I never updated that story since...forever], and The Royals [because that needs to get finished soon.]**

**But being sidetracked, let's get to this conclusion that will warm your hearts and possibly get some twists in the process ;)**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read my story. Sorry I dragged you into this :P But it was all worth it in the end, and now I finally can have peace with this story [and Checkmate]. But yeah. Nevertheless, thank you. Thanks a bunchables, as I usually say :)**

**So drop that final review, and read on to see this [very short] epilogue!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Scarred For Life: The End?

* * *

Everyone stood in silence as Hannah stood there, handcuffed by the police. The words echoed in Sarah's mind as Benny frowned. "You...you have a pimp daddy? But Ethan doesn't even pay you to do this...what is the point? Who is paying you?" Hannah snarled at Dr. Gavin, smiling evilly as he looked away shamefully. Sarah shook her head as she gasped.

"No...it can't be..." She said with astonishment in her voice. Hannah nodded as she laughed. "Act's over, Peter! If I'm going down, you are going down with me." She said with a grin that could be described as pure insanity. Everyone looked at Dr. Gavin, who growled.

"Alright. I am paying Hannah to have sex with Ethan." He mumbled, getting gasps from everyone. Benny was taken back at the news. "D-Dr. Gavin?" He asked, flabbergasted. "Why would you do such a thing?" The old doctor sighed as he shook his head shamefully.

"I never knew it would go this far. I didn't know. I...I just thought-" Sarah stopped him there. "Whatever reason you have, it isn't a good one, I reckon. Take him away. And find this...Jesse." She ordered, the police also handcuffing Dr. Gavin as they took Hannah and Dr. Gavin away. Nurses and doctors saw the commotion that was happening and gathered around. Benny had tried to calm down everyone as Sarah rushed into the second room in Hannah's office. She gasped.

Ethan laid down there, bloody and naked, and slowly losing his consciousness. Sarah ran up to Ethan's body and wrapped up in a blanket she found in Hannah's office. She had tears down her eyes as she cuddled against Ethan as she stroked his hair.

"Please Ethan...please Ethan, I know you are okay. I love you. I love you so much. I know you are hurt, but please just stay with me, okay? Just stay with me. Please." She begged, making Ethan roll around in pain.

"I'll try. I will." He said with obvious pain. Paramedics rushed in as he started to drift off into unconsciousness, Sarah's sobs and Benny's cries echoing in his ears.

* * *

**_Three Years Later..._**

Ethan strolled through Whitechapel Heart with a soft confidence blossoming inside of him, turning a corner as he greeted familiar staff. People smiled, greeted them their wishes, and he just smiled.

It has been three years since meeting of him and Hannah Price. Three years since he found out his boss was evil. Three years since they finally found Jesse Black. Three years since they arrested all of them. Three years since he was saved by his girlfriend and his best friends, and was able to recover, both physically and mentally.

Those three years was filled with cries, sobs, consoling, and rehabilitation. It took a while before Ethan could finally be himself again, and even now, he was still scarred for the rest of his life. But he knew that it was all over...he just needed to believe it.

He went to rehab for a year, learning how to face with trauma and insecurities, Benny and Sarah with him every step of the way. Erica and Rory have also been by his side, planning events for him while dealing with Erica's newborn baby, Marcus Keaner.

Benny had finally found a fiancee, Della Peterson, and they were going to get married next year. They have been together for the last three years, and have been engaged for one of those years.

As for Sarah and Ethan, they had finally found peace in their home. They loved each other until world's end, and soon, Ethan was going to be a father. He was over the top excited to start a family with the girl of his dreams.

Both Erica and Sarah had moved into Whitechapel to live with their husbands, and Benny had gone to live with Della, but still in Whitechapel. They had keep in touch very often, and they usually schedule some fun, adult nights, mostly for Ethan's sake, but for the sake of their friendship.

Ethan was now the head doctor of Whitechapel Heart, earning that spot form a bunch of colleagues, doctors and nurses. They said they would never choose anyone else. Sarah had also taken a job there as the professor, replacing Hannah as she ended up making a good amount of salary and buying a house for Ethan and herself. They are moving in after the baby is born.

Now Ethan walked with a smile. He learned to be good to himself, and to respect the way he is. He was a better person now, and he knew it.

He walked into his office with a smile as he was met with the lights dark. He gulped; it eerily reminded him of when he cried in the washroom for the first time after Hannah had raped him, puking. But he remembered that was over, and there was nothing to be afraid of.

His hand hovered over the light switch as he closed his eyes and flickered them on.

"SURPRISE!"

He opened his eyes to see all his friends and family, cheering for him, a huge sign reading 'Happy Birthday' on the wall. He smiled as all his friends hugged him, and he smiled. Benny cheered as Marcus Keaner [Rory and Erica's son] cheered too. Erica smiled as Rory gave Ethan a thumbs up.

Sarah leaned in close, their noses touching as Sarah smiled.

"I will always be there for you Ethan. Through good times and bad. I love you." Ethan smiled as he nodded, kissing her.

This was not the end

Ethan had so much to fix, so much to learn.

But this was a pretty good time to end this now.

He was going to end that scarring memories.

And live his life to the fullest.

Because he was Ethan Morgan.

And he couldn't be more prouder to say that and be happy at last.

* * *

**A/N- A beautiful ending, if I do say so myself :)**

**Were you surprised about Dr. Gavin? I hope you are, because I was on and off about Dr. Gavin being the bad guy...I just figured it was so much better to let the innocent be guilty. Plot twist! Lol!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think with a review, and until the next story ;)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
